


On Top of the Superdome

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Ty and Tandy are on top of the superdome.





	On Top of the Superdome

“What do you think they’re doing right now?”

“Who?” He asked her. 

“The Avengers Ty! You think they have movie nights? Like if we teleported to their compound what would they be doing?”

“Maybe. I mean they have to have one every night they’re not saving the world to get Captain America up to speed. I think that’s one thing I won’t miss about school are those Captain America video assemblies.” 

“Those are the worst” She agreed.

They were laying atop the superdome. It was nighttime and they had started coming up to the roof after they found themselves atop it the morning after they saved New Orleans. 

“Can you eat anyone or just bad guys?”She asked him

“Wait what?” He perched himself on his elbow as he looked at her a little taken aback. 

“You know what you did with Connors. Or do you know what you did?” 

“I'm not sure. I remember this feeling of intense hunger like all the evil he was emitting I just wanted to take in and then I was. I consumed him and I felt better after. I haven't felt like that with anyone else. I just remember hating him so much and being so afraid of what he was going to do to you.” 

“I wonder if you'll feel like that again? It could be an interesting way to get bad guys off the streets. Just don't do it to like Thor or something. Don't want you shooting lightning bolts.” she added the last bit to make him smile again and ease his tension.

“I definitely won't consume an Avenger I promise” he put his hand in a swearing motion.

“Let's go see them?” 

“Who?” 

“The Avengers”

“You just want to meet Black Widow and learn how to dagger better”

She jokingly hit him “Hey is that such a bad thing?”

“No, it's not but listen what if we teleported there and then they don't want to see us?”

“Ty we are superheroes now. They would love us.”

“We aren't going to teleport there are we?” he didn't want to and was hoping these were not serious things for her.

“No. I'm just curious as to what other superheroes do in their downtime. Do they lay on top of the superdome looking at stars?” 

“I think we're unique in that instance T. I mean I don't think other superheroes are couples either.”

“You never know.” she said. She rested her head on his chest and started making circles in his shirt. “I just want to do superheroing right Ty. I wanna do right by our city.” 

He tightened his arm around her and kissed her forehead. “Tandy we are gonna be the best superheroes New Orleans could ask for. You think Spiderman woke up one day and was amazing? It takes a bit of time. We'll get there.”

She relaxed into him and then they continued to watch the stars until they fell asleep in each others’ arms.


End file.
